


Mine

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Sterek kinks [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Possessive Stiles, Series, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't quite believe what's happening. Werewolves, he's fine with. Werewolf rules and obligations, their social hierarchy and rankings, whatever, he can deal. But this? This is something completely foreign to him, and he has no idea how to handle it. Not when someone else is hugging Derek - his Derek - like they mean something to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladybirdluck on [Tumblr.](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/78943707987/mine)
> 
> (I'm taking kink requests if anyone wants something specific written)

Stiles can’t quite believe what’s happening. Werewolves, he’s fine with. Werewolf rules and obligations, their social hierarchy and rankings, _whatever_ , he can deal. But _this?_ This is something completely foreign to him, and he has no idea how to handle it. Not when someone else is hugging Derek - _his Derek_ \- like they mean something to each other.

Crossing the road without looking where he's going almost gets Stiles run over, but the blaring sound of a car horn has Derek and whoever-the-hell-this is looking over. Derek's eyes widen in fear, and he starts forward to meet him as Stiles comes to the edge of the footpath, Derek pulling him off the road abruptly.

"What the hell were you thinking, Stiles? You almost got run over by a van!"

Stiles is too annoyed to answer, to say he wasn't thinking, and he probably isn't thinking now either, because what comes out of his mouth isn't the smartest thing he's said in a long time.

"What the hell are  **you**  thinking, climbing all over that ... that  _jerk_?!"

Derek frowns in confusion, eyebrows scrunched together. Then he looks over his shoulder and realisation settles over his face and he smirks at Stiles, arms crossed over his chest.

"You're jealous? Of  _Howard_?"

_Howard_. The name rings a bell... Howard, human brother-in-law to someone from Cora's pack, an old friend that had absolutely no designs on Derek at all.

_Jesus, they'd even talked about him coming to Beacon Hills last week!_ _Well. This is embarrassing_. Stiles wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Then he rethinks that, because Beacon Hills is fast becoming the real-life equivalent of Sunnydale and that might actually happen.

"Right. Howard. Uh, hi Howard," Stiles mutters, waving awkwardly.

"Mind if we meet up with you later, Howard?" Derek asks, barely glancing over his shoulder to wait for his friend's confirmation before heading back over the road with Stiles jogging to catch up.

"What's going on? I didn't mean to embarrass you, Der, I just... I saw green," Stiles admits.

"Not embarrassed," Derek reassures him, though his voice sounds a little rough.

The drive back to the loft is silent, and Stiles keeps getting distracted, looking over to Derek every so often to make sure he hasn't somehow disappeared. His eyes are closed, his jaw firmly set, and he doesn't seem to be aware of their surroundings. Which is probably a good thing, 'cause Stiles is almost 93% sure he just ran a stop sign. (His dad would kill him if he knew.)

When they're both inside, Stiles tries to apologise again, tries to explain he didn't like the idea of anyone other than pack being so close to Derek, but Derek cuts him off before he can say anything, and then he's being pushed up against the wall, Derek's mouth on his eagerly.

"You know you're the only one I want, Stiles," Derek breathes against his neck when he's pulled away from his surprise - but not unwelcome  - attack on Stiles' lips.

Stiles thinks there's some sort of Grease joke in that, but he can't think of anything to say - especially not with Derek rubbing his stubbled cheek against his neck eagerly the way he is - and just nods instead.

"You've got nothing to be jealous about," Derek reassures him, teeth nipping at the curve between his neck and shoulder, and Stiles lets out a shuddering breath. If not for Derek's hands firmly on his hips, Stiles is sure he would've slid down to the floor in a pool of boneless desire.

"I'm all yours," Derek adds, sucking a hickey onto his neck firmly, and that word just  _does_  something to Stiles.

"Mine?" he queries, sounding like he's  _surprised_.

Derek pulls away, his tongue flicking out to run across his lips, and he grins at Stiles' expression as he pulls his Henley off over his head. Then he realises that Stiles doesn't seem to be joking, and he goes sombre, eyes softening as he nods.

"Yours, Stiles," he confirms, smiling briefly.

Stiles has a feeling rise up inside of his body, like a sense of pride and complete and utter  _need_ , a need to just have Derek beside him, so he can be with him and make sure that no one is ever in a five block radius of  _his Derek_  ever again. He has no idea what to do with that feeling. Earlier, fine, he could put it down to a bit of possessiveness and a helluva lot of jealousy, but right now, it's just the two of them, and it's such a  _wolf_  thing to do, Stiles realises. He's seen wolves get  **very**  emotional about their partners, right down to the scary glowy eyes in the darkness kind of thing, but he never thought that it would happen to him, because he's... Well, he's not a wolf, he's just a human, and he doesn't do shit like this. He's a normal human with normal feelings, not the kind of feelings that make him want to go all Mother Gothel and Rapunzel the guy in a tower or something.

"I don't want you to leave me. Ever," Stiles finally admits in a whoosh of air.

"Even for a bathroom break? And what about grocery shopping?" Derek points out, grinning slightly now; they both know how much Stiles hates grocery shopping (only a smidgeon less than clothes shopping, as evidenced by his well worn and much loved plaid shirts that have quite literally fallen apart at the seams before he reluctantly bought anything new).

"You know what I mean. I just... I want you," Stiles mutters, tugging him close to hug him and press kisses along his bare collarbone.

"You have me, Stiles. Promise."

"Good, now keep with the undressing," Stiles says, pulling back to give his boyfriend a wicked grin and raise his eyebrows suggestively.

Derek laughs against his skin, but does as he's told eagerly enough. Stiles watches intently, biting his lip as Derek does a complicated shimmy and kick out of his jeans, and sticks his hand down his own pants to palm himself just for an iota of relief. Derek's eyes narrow and he tugs Stiles' hand out of his pants sharply, growling softly.

" _Mine_."

...

The end.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
